


[Podfic] Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Club Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Dreams, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Genie!Sherlock, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, John!whump, Kidnapped John, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Not too prolonged or terrible torture, PTSD John, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 13-14 Hours, Rimming, Rituals, Torture, mentions of past rape, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales are for those who remember how to dream; not John Watson, broken and hiding from his bleak future in a beige bedsit. But then he discovers a lamp and finds himself in the dangerous riptide of an enigmatic man whose very existence is unbelievable, murder charges against his sister, and the growing pains of feeling alive once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Splintered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651740) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



> For MojoFlower, who has been eternally patient and has yet to unfollow me on tumblr, despite the fact that this has taken an eon.
> 
> Although I will post by chapter, I will also offer the entire podfic as a single file at the end. Links will be available through MediaFire initially, then AudioFic too, as they become archived.
> 
> As always, feedback is eternally appreciated.

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bogc6sir7c4x5x5/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+1.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-1?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 16:34


	2. The Ritual

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k5ym4e49i5m1m56/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+2.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-2?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 18:35


	3. A Discussion About Improbable vs. Impossible

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t3tt0mv77e639aq/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+3.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-3?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 18:18


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eutjhnyb87yjysy/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chapter+4.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-4?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 21:51


	5. Skin Hunger Impels a Moral Man

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t1vpd2p785p5r5w/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chapter+5.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-5?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 18:03


	6. The Morning After

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c87kni24jonjbkg/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+6.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-6?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 24:35


	7. If Sherlock Had a Job

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/32oljj4e1l0kv2m/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+7.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-7?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 25:33


	8. Sherlock Discovers a Niche (in the Morgue)

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l1esj74iejzy8a4/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+8.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-8?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 31:20


	9. Gratitude and a Bit of History

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/otufvn9fgw6zy9m/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+9.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-9?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 28:12


	10. Tiny Jewels

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oowqqga4qwm4df1/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+10.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-10?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 26:18


	11. Interlude

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9bb44prc1hpsunb/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+11.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-11?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 24:50


	12. The Wharf

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/18rtui48xh8437b/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+12.mp3) (mp3)

[DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7mzwkvqbhsx63ca/Shatter%20the%20Darkness%20-%20Chpt%2012.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-12?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 46:40


	13. A Chilling Loss

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e0vg46wl1o0462x/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+13.mp3) (mp3)

[DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/08v3fxmf7hwusom/Shatter%20the%20Darkness%20-%20Chpt%2013.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-13?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 36:21


	14. Rage and Denial

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t6y5mdvvec60qer/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+14.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-14?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 33:00


	15. The Insidious Power of Priorities

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kabd5ommqr4qwq4/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+15.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-15?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 41:15


	16. Things We Need

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/34frknf7ikgg9oz/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+16.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-16?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 59:12


	17. The Might and Cooperation of the British Government

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k5z1wcsidjmyt81/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+17.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-17?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 46:04


	18. Another Interlude

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4clzhe49yqyzqv7/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+18.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-18?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 48:02


	19. Harry at the Met

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z8qw3794kboxgso/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+19.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-19?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 29:41


	20. A Dire Situation

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k4aj289sfe7usf1/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+20.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-20?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 53:19


	21. Captivity and the Hunt Begins

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h3agzo9843ih3af/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+21.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-21?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 37:12


	22. The Final Ritual

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/toudtdlpafc22q9/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+22.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-22?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 56:33


	23. Learning to Dance

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v12w2k4vyu5x8k1/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+Chpt+23.mp3) (mp3)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/shatter-the-darkness-chpt-23?in=stringed-deducer/sets/shatter-the-darkness-mojoflower) (mp3)

Length: 1:03:06


	24. Complete Podfic

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3fvps3juzb98y34/Shatter+the+Darkness+-+MojoFlower.mp3) (mp3)

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0cs7vxe5iuoto5c/Shatter+the+Darkness+%28Let+the+Light+In%29.m4b) (m4b)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shatter-darkness-let-light-in) (mp3)

Length: 13:30:30  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Gaeta's Lament](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY3gY48pxjA) \- Bear McCreary

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for the Podfic 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456498) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope)




End file.
